


Keep doing what you do and I'ma make you mine

by ArieHolmesJr



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Punishment, Sex Pollen, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArieHolmesJr/pseuds/ArieHolmesJr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This was really bad. If only Tony had paid attention ... It was all his fault if Steve was feeling so bad right now. All his fault. The warm feeling spreading in his whole body made him shudder, and he shifted from lying on the floor to a sitting position, his knees tucked under his chest, arms folded around his legs. He would not touch himself, not when the arousal was all artificial. It was hard, though, and he could barely fight the urge. He had no idea when it would fade away. Soon, hopefully. It was getting stronger, the desire, the need, it was so painful to refrain himself ... He felt like an animal in heat. This was so bad...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep doing what you do and I'ma make you mine

_This was really bad. If only Tony had paid attention ..._   _It was all his fault if Steve was feeling so bad right now. All his fault. The warm feeling spreading in his whole body made him shudder, and he shifted from lying on the floor to a sitting position, his knees tucked under his chest, arms folded around his legs. He would not touch himself, not when the arousal was all artificial. It was hard, though, and he could barely fight the urge. He had no idea when it would fade away. Soon, hopefully. It was getting stronger, the desire, the need, it was so painful to restrain himself ... He felt like an animal in heat. This was **so**  bad... _

"How long has he been in there?"

"An hour and thirty-eight minutes up to now."

"I'll go see him."

"I shall not let you in, my dear friend, for the Captain doesn't want anybody inside until it is over. Especially not you, Man of Iron."

"What, wait, why me? What is he afraid of, I won't rape him for god's sake! Anyway, nobody dies a virgin, 'cause life fucks us all. Now let me in."

The thunder god was right in front of the door, all tall and muscular and imposing, and seemed to be taking his mission seriously. Even if Tony tried to push him, he didn't move and refused to give him access to the door. Pouting like a child, the genius turned to gaze at Clint, sitting on the couch in front of the TV. He knew the others were on Steve's side. It was his fault, after all, it really was. The fight was almost done, city and citizens all safe, when Tony had the brilliant idea to fire his repulsor at some little drone crashed in the street, to make it explode, 'cause it was supposed to be funny. It was, for him, really. He loved firing the repulsors. The thing is, there had been an explosion, yes, and Steve was the only one close enough to feel the shock wave, and to receive all the ... bad thing. This damn sex pollen. OK, how was he supposed to know that the plane was full of it? Of course now they were all discouraged because he acted stupid, and Steve was mad at him because, well, he was freaking horny and it was all Tony's fault. They had found him all covered by the pollen, and Steve knew what that meant, and he really looked like he was going to kill Tony. Now there he was, locked in this room, and Thor was keeping people away. 

"You don't wanna go inside. Steve will kill you. Or, you're the one who will be raped."

"Is it that bad, really? He doesn't handle it great, I suppose?"

"He's a 70-year-old virgin born in the forties, what do you expect?"

Barton looked up so he could cast a glance at Tony, clearly telling him to drop it and go back to his workshop. Still, Tony needed to talk to Steve. See by himself how bad it was and maybe try to help him out of this. No, no, he doesn't mean have sex with him, you're misunderstanding him ... Or not. Oh well. He had to convince Thor, something probably easier than it seemed. The big guy was so kind and a little naive. Tony dropped by the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, then by the bathroom for a clean towel, and went back to face the Norse God, flashing him an innocent grin. 

"Here, let me in for a few minutes, I'll just give him some water. I won't bother him, I promise. C'mon, you know you're my favorite, do it for me buddy ..."

" ... It looks like you mean well for the Captain. If water can help him feel better, I shall not prevent you from giving it to him."

He stepped aside so Tony could reach for the door. Barton just sighed but said nothing, and there was Tony, opening the door and stepping inside. He closed it behind him, and looked at Steve, sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. He had expected him to look worse but of course, mister virgin would not be rubbing himself on the bed or moaning desperately. He was still fully clothed and didn't even cast a glance at Tony. Alright, he was angry.

"Leave."

"Relax, Cap. I brought you some water. Thought you might want some."

The blond raised his head and caught the bottle Tony had thrown at him, looking a little surprised, but pleased. Now that Tony could see his face, he realized it was maybe that bad. Just by the look in his eyes, the sweat on his forehead, the way his hand clenched on the bottle, his knuckles white. He stepped closer, watching him gulp down half the bottle, and knelt down next to him. The genius' hand gently pressed Steve's nap, causing the blond to jerk away.

"Don't-Don't touch me."

"Alright, easy old boy ... I won't. Here, have this."

He carefully reached for Steve again but this time, he just placed the towel around his neck, careful not to touch him. It was wet with cold water, nice against Steve's hot skin, and the soldier closed his eyes to fully appreciate it. They both remained silent for a moment, then Steve opened his eyes. He was very aware of Tony sitting right there, already too close, warm and so attractive, enough to drive him crazy.

"Is there something else?"

A nice way to tell him to leave right now. If Tony understood that, he didn't care because he didn't move at all. Steve's whole body was screaming for relief and the genius knew exactly how to help him with that. The only thought of what he could do to the tall blond sent a shiver along his spine and some heat between his legs. 

"You're gorgeous."

Tony didn't mean to say that, at least not in this hungry, predatory tone. Steve's expression immediately changed to angry. He tensed, shifting again, and for a moment Tony thought the soldier would suddenly lose control. He really was on the edge. 

"You shut up and leave, Stark. Now!"

Maybe there was a way to help Steve after all. Tony had an idea. He stood up and started walking around the room, slowly, knowing that Steve's gaze was following him.

"It's a shitty thing, the sex pollen. You should have paid attention."

"Are you implying that this is my fault!?"

"Of course it is."

"WHAT? You can go to hell, Stark!  **You**  fired  **your**  repulsor at the drone! You did this and you know it as much as I do! Get lost, Stark."

"You think I did this? Well ... Opinions are like assholes. Everybody's got one, and it's often full of shit, you know."

Tony didn't see that coming at all. The first thing he knew, he was being pushed against the wall, the pressure of a strong body on his back. Steve was pinning him hard, as if not very aware of the fact that he was much stronger than him. A low whimper escaped Tony's lips as he felt Steve's hot breath on his neck. He was so close and the genius could feel the blond's hard-on on his lower back.

"Admit it. Admit you were wrong."

Tony struggled a little to be able to turn around and face the Captain, their bodies still pressed. A smile made his way to his lips.

"Hellooo sweetheart..."

Steve skipped a heartbeat. He pinned him even harder, and it was hurting now. He would not mind if it was on a bed, but the wall was all but comfortable and Steve was strong, plus he was angry. The last thing he wanted was to be punched, so he just gave the soldier a submissive look. He started undoing his tie, using his most sensual tone to reply :

"Guess you're right ... This is my fault. I've been a really, really bad boy, Steve ... You know what exactly I deserve ... ?"

His eyes were dark with desire as he handed Steve his tie, then his fists, whispering :

"... A punishment ..."

Steve lost it completely. He could not resist any longer, the urge was too strong and Tony was taking advantage of it. He put the tie around Tony's neck, using it to pull him closer, their lips a few inches apart. The billionaire was already breathing heavily and gasped when the Captain pressed his thigh against the bulge in his pants.

"You want it so bad, don't you? I don't know if I should give it to you ... Do you really deserve it?"

"Yes... Yes, damnit, I really deserve it! Punish me Cap, punish me, just tie me up, c'mon ... !"

It was probably a bad idea, Steve thought. It was a huge mistake to want to release his sexual impulses on Tony but after all, the man was almost begging for it, rubbing himself on Steve's thigh while making those obscene, still arousing noises. Steve had to fight to remain in control, grabbing Tony's hands and crossing them in his back.

"Two things. First, I'm the one who gives orders here. Second, we need a bed. Now."

Tony looked a little surprised by this attitude. For a virgin, Steve seemed pretty confident, thanks to the sex pollen! It was not bad, the idea of being manhandled was ... Gosh, it was amazing. He wanted it so bad. The look on Steve's face was so damn sexy, his serious frown even if he couldn't help licking his lips with hunger, and the way he was keeping Tony still ... So manly. And so, so attractive. Tony nodded to show his understanding and let Steve drag him towards the bed, barely able to make himself comfortable before his fists were tied up to the bed with his own tie. He had no control at all, he was at Steve's mercy, and even though his body was shivering and his hips bucking beyond his control, he felt uncomfortable. Tony Stark loves being in control.

"It's ... It's a little tight here, Capsicle ..."

"I don't recall asking for your opinion."

He closed his mouth shut, biting his lower lip. Steve was really into it, kneeling over him, pulling his shirt up to have full access to his bare chest. Tony still wanted to protest and after a moment he was about to try again but Steve's hands on his body made him change his mind. The back of his fingers was running on his skin, only teasing, raising the desire, the need. He closed his eyes, panting, growling "Yes ... Yes, more..." under his breath, almost impossible to hear. A thumb slowly brushed a nipple, making Tony's body jerk while Steve started rubbing the sensitive spot. The Captain knew exactly how to tease him and make him want so much more. And yet, he was not going to have it. The sexual frustration was going to be hard to handle. Steve was not kidding, he was really mad at him, and he would show him just how much he was. In a maybe not so bad way. 

"You'll probably regret asking me for this." Steve said, in this sexy husky voice.

His hands were now on Tony's hips. He slowly reached lower on his body and undid his belt, then unziped his pants with his teeth. He could hear Tony groan as he took his pants off, leaving a trail of fire on his thigh with the only touch of his fingers. His hands were everywhere, but never directly on his hard-on, his mouth also part of the game, licking and biting the hot skin. The genius could feel Steve's thumb on his butt-hole, circling and massaging the muscles over his boxers, indescribable feeling. He could not hold back his moans, sighing with pleasure and rocking his hips to force the contact, but Steve was still so slow and Tony was stuck with his shirt pulled up against his neck. All of this was just too much, he let off a plaintive moan.

"Steeeve ... I'm hot Steve,  _god,_  please ... Just ... Make me fully naked ... Get rid of everything, please, please ..."

Of course Steve had said he was the master here. He had made it clear. He was the one taking decisions, and Tony had to comply to it. That doesn't mean the soldier would not like to hear him beg for something the way he was doing it right now. It was so hot to have him tied up to the bed, half naked and already hard, asking for relief. Steve himself was hard since the beginning and had to control himself a lot to keep going like this. He had said it was a punishment, so it would be one, of course, there's no way he would give up on that idea. He could be pretty stubborn when he wanted to. So, Tony. He was complaining about the shirt.

"Maybe I can do something about it ... But you'll have to pay the price."

 He didn't let Tony answer. The billionaire had asked him to take it off, well he would. Because his hands were still tied up to the bed, Steve chose the last option he had. He took the shirt in both hands and ripped it, noticing the way Tony's eyes grew bigger, pupils dilated. It was so cute on him, so attractive, for it was hard for Steve to distinguish the dark iris from the pupil, those pupils looking larger than they really were. The blond felt something warm in his chest at that look, the need to lean against Tony to gently press his lips to his. Tony smiled against his mouth and if he had been able to move his hands, he would probably have run his fingers in Steve's blond hair. The guy was cute. Acting so dominant, but still an adorable, insecure virgin. Or course Stark was happy to express his pleasure, to let Steve know that he was doing fine. More than fine, actually. 

Steve suddenly reached for the night table and opened the drawer, looking for something. Oh right. Lubricant. This promised to be interesting. Maybe he would finally quit teasing and move on to serious matters ... The soldier removed Tony's underwear and made him spread his thighs to have full access. He made sure the genius was able to see him coating his fingers with lube.

"How many fingers can you take, Stark ?"

 _All of them_ , Tony wanted to answer, _thumb included. The whole fist, damnit !_ He grit his teeth, keeping his mouth shut 'cause he knew Steve didn't want a reply. He wanted to figure it out by himself, and Tony was totally fine with this. He could already feel a forefinger slowly pushing inside, a low moan escaping his mouth, impatiently waiting for more, for at least some movement, but nothing. He then fully understood what Steve meant by "pay the price". After a moment, Steve added a second finger and moved them in and out so desperately slow in his tight warmth, driving the genius crazy. He wanted so much more, moving his hips forward to meet Steve's fingers.

" _Please ..._ "

The next thrust of the fingers was more brutal, then a third one made his way inside and Steve quickened the pace, hooking his fingers, turning them, clearly having fun doing it. Tony was whimpering with every thrust, louder and louder, clearly enjoying it even if it was not quite enough. But that was the plan, wasn't it? Give him so much pleasure but not letting him reach his orgasm ... Steve was curling his fingers, looking for a precise spot, trying to push deeper to hit him hard on a very sensible area.

"Bet I can find it? You want it, don't you? You'll fucking like it ... Yeah ... Aw. Here it is. Can you feel that, Stark?"

Ahhhh ... Mmmm ... God, of course he could feel it, it was so ... Oh my gosh. It was good. So freaking good, it was no longer moans, he was literally trying to muffle his  _screams_. He no longer had any control on his body, his hips jerking and his fingers clenching and unclenching. Steve's fingers were hitting something, giving an intense burst of feelings and pleasure and he was suddenly so close, the orgasm building so fast ... Steve's hand stilled out of a sudden and he caught Tony's eyes.

"I've been gentle with you. Now listen to me. You won't come until I tell you to."

And he was back to his furious pace, four of his fingers thrusting in Tony with the exact angle to hit his sweet spot, stretching him, pumping deep and hard. What escaped Tony's lips really sounded like a sob, a sob of pleasure, the man barely able to handle it. Steve was fingering him mercilessly, turning Tony into a gasping, moaning mess. The billionaire twitched with loud and long groans, trying to regain control of his breath to let out :

"Fuck you Rogers .... Ugh ... I'll come when I'll want to ... Ngh! A-ah!"

He tried to bite off his next moan and squeezed his thighs on Steve's hand to still him for a moment. Why was he even trying? He had just said ... - But he realised that he was willing to do it, to hold back even if it was hurting now. His groin wanted some attention too but was getting none, and Tony wanted to scream with frustration, leaking pre-cum all over his belly. He yelped when Steve suddenly withdrew his fingers with a wet and obscene noise. 

"N-Nn ... W-What are you ... ?"

He noticed that Steve was undoing his own belt and the very idea of what would follow almost made him reach orgasm. No. Not yet. Gosh he was suffering, and it was so good, and since when Steve is so damn good in bed? The tall blond was now digging his fingers in his hip, holding him in position.

"I think you've got something to tell me now, Stark."

"A-Ahh ... Fuck me?"

Steve raised an eyebrow but could not hold back his smile even if he still wasn't moving. Alright, Tony understood, he had to say it if he wanted more. Well, he was more than willing to apologize right now. This was not the time to be his cocky and proud little self.

"Alright I-I'm sorry. It was my fault, I must admit. I would love to say that I regret, except that I don't and I'm a fucking genius because I did this and this is awesome. Now can we please... ?"

Tony was satisfied to hear Steve laugh and soon the big guy was pushing in his already slick entrance. He didn't wait long to thrust fast and hard in him, Tony was already so stretched out and the way he was bucking his hips and his whole body was shivering, he was enjoying this. This sex pollen was a great thing after all. Soon, the genius was back to moaning, squirming under Steve, his muscles clenching around him. He was so close, and it was hurting not to let go. But ... He didn't want to lose control and fail. Tony Stark doesn't fail. He had to wait for Steve, but it was so hard and he was now whimpering in desperation. Steve noticed it of course and whispered :

"Hold it back. I know you can ... Just a few more thrusts, you can do this Tony ... C'mon ..."

A few more thrusts? Gosh, Steve wanted to kill him! Eyes closed shut, the billionaire tensed and did his best to hold out, breathing heavily, groaning loudly. He felt proud and kinda happy because Steve trusted him with this, Steve knew he could do it. And he wanted to, of course. For Rogers, because the guy really deserved it, he deserved the best. Tony suddenly felt Steve's hot breath on his neck and his strong body on top of his, giving him access to the soft skin of his jaw. Stark smirked and pressed his mouth to this hot skin, slowly sucking a bruise there, then biting it fiercely, almost drawing blood. Who cares, Steve would heal fast, the serum you know, and anyway, telling by the way his next thrust was harder and vigorous, he didn't hate the treatment. 

"Together. Now."  Steve yelped after a few seconds, and Tony didn't need to be told twice.

They reached their orgasms together, Tony's muscles tightening and spasming around Steve as he let of a loud moan, the Captain pushing up into him and holding himself there as he came. Tony's brain was shut off and for a moment, all he could do was close his eyes and try to catch his breath. Minutes later, he was the one to break the silence, opening his eyes to look at Steve.

"Hey, Cap ..."

"Oh. Right."

Steve reached for the head of the bed and untied him, rewarded by Tony's laugh. He couldn't help but smile as he rolled his eyes, seeing this victorious smirk on Tony's lips. The genius climbed on top of him to rest his head on his chest, and started to purr like a cat when Steve slowly pet his head. Maybe it was the post-orgasm state but Steve felt light and good ... He felt like laughing, so he did. 

"Proud of yourself, cocky bastard?"

"You have no idea - Wait. That smile. Does that mean you're not mad anymore? We'll have to make out more often ..."

"Make out?"

Like, since when does Tony use those words instead of his usual crude vocabulary? He was more the type to say " _have sex"_ or even " _fuck"_.

"Hey, what, I'm looking for euphemisms here ... Wait. I got a nice one. We should ... Copulate? more."

"Tony ..."

"Coition?"

"You don't have to ..."

"Waaait! I got it! Fondue!"

Steve laughed again and shut him up by pressing a kiss to his mouth. He would not admit it, but he liked it when Tony was babbling nonsense. When their mouths finally parted, after a deep and slow kiss, the billionaire flashed him a smirk.

"Is that a yes?"

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing porn... Hope you guys like it !  
> Also, a very special thanks to a dear friend ~ You'll recognize yourself xD ~ I wouldn't have written this without your help, basically a part of it was your idea at first and I'm glad you let me use it. Told you I would make a special thank ! Hehe :3


End file.
